Una entrevista con
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: JOYITA DEL PASADO! Traducida y modificada- Una servidora entrevista a los personajes más famosos de KOF, y surge el caos... CAP FINAL: Whip y Leona
1. iori y Kyo

**Una vez, haciendo un recorrido por mis archivos viejos de word, encontré algunas joyitas del pasado, fics de Kof que encontré en mis años mozos (sí ajá...), así que me tomé la libertad de traducirlos, ponerles un poquito de mi sazón y compartirlos con ustedes, amigos lectores. Ésta será la primera de tres "joyitas", las otras dos las publicaré en corto plazo.**

**Una entrevista con Kyo e Iori (los dos juntos) por Karly101.**

**Nota: Kyo, Iori, Clark, Ralf y Eiji son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Todos los derechos reservados.**

PERSONAJES:

Karly: Ky

Iori: I

Clark: C

Kyo: K

Eiji: E

Ralf: R

Ky: estoy muy feliz (o lo que sea) por sentarme al lado de Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami, eternos rivales de sus clanes y leyendas de King of Fighters.

I: (Gruñe)

K: Hola!.

Ky: Como todos sabemos, estos tipejos pueden pelear en cualquier momento, así que solicitamos la asistencia de Ralf Jones y Clark Steel, del equipo Ikari. Ambos están parados detrás de los asientos de Iori y Kyo, respectivamente.

R: Kiooooooonndaaaa!

C: ...

Ky: Para su información, si Kyo y Iori pelean en cualquier momento, los Ikari Brothers ejecutarán su Super Argentina Backbreaker.

R: Máximo daño garantizado! Si no quedan satisfechos, pueden llamar al Comandante Heidern para la devolución de su dinero!

C: ...

Comienza la entrevista (musiquita tonta de noticiero)...

Ky: Empecemos con unas sencillas preguntas. Cómo están?

I: GOOOOAHHHHHH!

Ky: Okey, eso suena razonable...Kyo?

K: Acabo de llegar de Nueva Zelanda. Eran vacaciones de navidad y Yuki y yo decidimos pasar unos días ahí.

Ky: Wow eso suena increíble!

K: Sip. También fuimos a Los Angeles y vimos las pirámides de Egipto.

Ky: Okkkkay... Cómo ha sido tu vida en el torneo KOF?

K: KOF es muy fácil. Es por eso que decidí entrar solo, y Iori me copió.

I: Hey, esa fue MI idea, Basuragi!

K: Como yo dije una vez, "Es mejor solo que mal acompañado?"

I: Eso lo dije YO!

K: Quieres pelear?

I: Sí! Hasta morir!

Ky: Ralf! Clark!

R,C: Sí señor! (Ejecutaron su SAB sobre Iori y Kyo respectivamente y los mandaron nuevamente a sus asientos)

K: (Acomodándose el saco) El viaje fue divertido.

I: (Se acomoda el cabello) ...

Ky: Así que hicieron un acuerdo para entrar solos al torneo?

K,I: Sí.

Ky: Y qué opinan sobre los clones de Kyo de KOF 99?

I: Me agradan.

Ky: Qué quieres decir?

I: Me agradan esos tipos; Todos son estúpidos, inútiles e inservibles. Me dan más confianza para matar a Kyo matándolos a ellos.

K: A mi también me agradan. Tengo a Kyo-1 y a Kyo-2 en mi casa y ellos hacen los quehaceres como cocinar, barrer, etc.

Ky: Y cómo los tuviste Kyo?

K: Fue una promoción que vi en T.V. de NESTS. Algo así como clones de Kyo por $100 dólares y el segundo es gratis. Así que mi papá compró uno para mi cumpleaños.

Ky: Creo que tendré que averiguar. Quiénes son sus mejores compañeros?

I: Qué es un compañero?

K: (Susurra algo a Iori)

I: Oh! Quienes eran esas chicas que estaban conmigo en KOF96? (Respuesta: Vice y Mature)

K: Offf, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo olvidé.

I: Sí. Fue como hace 10 años.

Ky: Kyo? Y tú?

K: Huh? Yo qué? Yo qué?

I: (Susurra algo a Kyo)

K: Oh! Creo que Mai es sexy.

Ky: Huh? Kyo, creo que algo está mal...

K: De veras? Que la pregunta no era 'Quién es la más sexy'?

Ky: Yo no estoy preguntando eso...

K: IORI!

I: Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA! (la risa de la victoria)

K: Eres un tonto... (enciende sus flamas)

Ky: Clark! Ralf!

R,C: ...

Ky: Clark! Ralf!

R,C: ...

Ky: Um...Ralf! Clark!

R,C: Sí señor! (Ejecutaron su SAB nuevamente sobre Iori y Kyo respectivamente y los mandaron nuevamente a sus asientos)

K: Uggghhh...

I: ...

Ky: Kyo, de nuevo, quiénes son tus mejores compañeros?

K: Benimaru y Daimon.

I: Siempre tiene a esos dos tipos como respuesta. Eres un loser.

K: Lo que sea...

Ky: Ahora hablemos sobre Ash Crimson porque él es el nuevo personaje principal de KOF. Qué piensan sobre él?

I: ES UN JOTO!

K: Creo que es buena onda y sexy.

I: Qué eres gay igual que Ash o qué?

K: Este...

I: BASURAGI! CONTÉSTAME!

K: NO! AMO A YUKI MÁS QUE A NADIE!

I: Bien. No necesitaré inyectarte más conciencia.

K: De cualquier modo, Ash tiene las flamas, así que el concejo de los Kusanagi aún está considerando hacerlo o no parte de la familia.

I: Bien!

K: Por qué?

I: Habrá más Kusanagis para matar! Hahahaha!

Ky: De verdad, Kyo? Cuándo se tomará la decisión?

K: Déjame ver... nunca.

Ky: Cómo está eso?

K: Es porque todos los miembros del concejo Kusanagi ya están muertos.

I: Hahaha! Gracias a los Yagamis!

K: Cállate!

I: No quiero pelear aquí, Kyo. Esos tipos de ai' atrás nos golpearán de nuevo.

K: Estás en lo cierto.

Ky: Okkkkkaaayyy... En su opinión, quién fue el enemigo más dificil de derrotar?

I: Qué enemigo?

K: Sí, ya recuerdo. Una vez no la hiciste en las finales. Booya!

I: Cómo te... (carga sus flamas)

Ky: Ralf! Clark!

R,C: Sí señor! (Ejecutaron su SAB blah blah blah)

K: Eso lo vale todo...

I: Basuragi...

K: de cualquier modo, Orochi fue un gran enemigo si me lo preguntas.

I: Haha Basuragi! Te perdiste de KOF97! Yo también estuve ahí!

K: Oops, olvídalo.

I: Y esa chica Kagura.

K: Qué chica Kagura?

I: Esa Naburu Kagura.

K: Naburu? Se oye "nabo". Yummy.

I: Me olvidé del primer nombre de la chica Kagura. Así que la llamé Naburu.

Ky: Qué piensan de la chica Kagura, o en palabras de Iori, Naburu Kagura?

K,I: UNA VERDADERA LOSER!

Ky: Por qué?

K: No sabe escoger su ropa. Parece una empresaria de 40 años.

I: Sus movimientos están del nabo. Es por eso que la llamé Naburu.

K: Creo que el nabo es muy bueno.

I: Hombre, creo que tendrás que estudiar el vocabulario Español, Kusanagi.

K: No lo creo.

I: De acuerdo al Diccionario de la Lengua Española® nabo significa: 1. Planta anual, de raíz carnosa, blanca y comestible. 2. Estúpido, ingenuo. (Te lo juro!)

K: Estás en lo cierto, Iori, sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba.

I: Sí claro, eso es lo que importa.

Ky: Iori, es Orochi el enemigo más fuerte para tí?

I: Nop. Yo soy el mejor.

K: Quieres probar quién es el mejor?

I: Hehehe...

K: Vengo por ti! (Carga su flama)

I: Vienes por tu muerte, Kusanagi! (Carga su flama también)

Ky: Ralf! Clark!

R,C: ...

Ky: Hmmm? Ralf! Clark!

R,C: ...

Ky: Ralf? Estoy bien con los comandos?

R: Lo siento Karly, pero el periodo de prueba terminó. Tendrás que pagar $10000 dólares por cada vez que hagamos el SAB después de nuestro 3er golpe.

Ky: Eso no estaba en el 'Manual del Usuario'!

R: Bueno, has leído el papel, 'El Contrato de Ralf y Clark'?

Ky: No creo...

R: Bueno, si firmaste el contrato, suponemos que has leído cada papel que te dimos antes de firmar. Así que vas en contra de la ley.

Ky: Yo, yo...

R: Clark!

C: Sí señor!

R: Que comience la fiestaaaaaaaaa!

C: Booya! Booya! (Agarró a Karly e hizo un SAB sobre ella con Flashing Elbow)

Ky: (Casi muerta en el piso) Eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos a la próxima.

E: (Aparece en escena) Hey! Creí que tendría una línea o algo así!

Ky: Nop. Esto es inesperado. Ya tuviste tu línea. Vete.

E: (Patea a Karly en la espinilla) Hija de la $#%^&* ... Bueno, tengo que ir al spa con Lin! (Se va)

K: (peleando) Hey Karly! Puedo usarte un rato?

Ky: Para qué?

K: Para usarte como ARMA!

Ky: Nooooo... (Kyo la lanza)

FINAL:

Kyo: Empató la pelea, y se fue porque Yuki lo esperaba hace media hora...

Iori: Empató, pero le robó los jeans a Kyo antes de que éste se fuera por Yuki...

Ralf: Demandó a Karly por no leer todos los papeles antes de que firmara el contrato.

Clark: Lo mismo que Ralf.

Eiji: Se fue al Spa con Lin.

Karly: Seriamente lastimada por el Super Argentina Backbreaker de Clark con Flashing Elbow, la patada de Eiji, fue lanzada por Kyo hacia Iori, pateada nuevamente por Iori, rostizada por ambos... Y fue demandada por Ralf y Clark.

Continuará... o algo así...


	2. Meow y Anton

Y ahora, con ustedes….. EL SEGUNDO STRIKE DE ÉSTA SERIE! XDDDDD

Y quiero agradecerle a mi amigas **Jenny Heidern** y a **GothicLOLi PatitO DiAmOnD** por sus reviews, éstos me han dado nuevos brios a mi existencia J (qué melosa me puse XD)! Si les gustó el capi anterior, éste está de remate XD!

Y ahora, a lo que truje chencha!

Una entrevista con el gato de Iori y el perro de Blue Mary (los dos juntos) por Karly101.

Nota: Iori, Blue Mary, Anton, Heavy D!, Lucky y Brian, todos son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Todos los derechos reservados.

PERSONAJES:

K: Karly

I: Iori

GI: Gato de Iori

M: Blue Mary

A: Perro de Blue Mary (Anton)

H: Heavy D!

L: Lucky

B: Brian

LB: Lobuki Borracha

CH: Changoleón

K: Bienvenidos a la segunda entrevista de Karly101. La primera fue un suceso así que decidí hacer otra a pesar de ser demandada y severamente lastimada.

K: De cualquier modo, nuestra siguiente entrevista es con el gato de Iori Yagami y el perro de Blue Mary Ryan. Sus respectivos dueños también nos acompañan.

GI: Meow!

A: Woof!

K: Para entender lo que dicen nuestras mascotas invitadas, la producción solicitó la ayuda del Changoleón y de una Lobuki hija de papi para ayudarnos a traducir porque están ebrios.

LB: AY O SEA CÓMO ESTÁ LA PROLE! *hic*

CH: *hic*

LB: EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!

CH: EEEEHHHHHHHHH!

K: Ya chicos, párenle a su carro. Pierden el tiempo. De cualquier modo, los dueños de las mascotas no sabrán de lo que sus amados animalitos están hablando. Pero lo verán en este fic.

Musiquita tonta de noticiero...(las palabras en **(negrita)** son la traducción)

K: Vamos a empezar. Cómo están ustedes?

GI: MEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW! **(KIOOOOOOOOOOOONDA!)**

A: WOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF! **(KIOOOOOOONDA!)**

K: Cuáles son sus nombres?

M: Mi perro se llama Anton!

A: Woof! Woof! **(Maldición, odio ese nombre…)**

K: Y tu gato, Iori?

I: Nombre? Qué nombre?

M: No me digas que tu gato no tiene nombre.

I: No sabía eso. *saca de su bolsillo su libro "Gatos para Idiotas"* No dice en este libro.

K: Bueno tienes que ponerle nombre a tu gato.

I: Está bien. Hey, gatito, gatito, cómo te llamas?

M: ¬¬…

GI: Meow! **(Dios!)**

I: Quieres que tu nombre sea Meow?

GI: Meeeoww! **(NO! ES ****DIOS****!)**

I: Está bien, tu nombre será Meow.

GI: Meowwww... **(Noooooo...)**

I: Creo que el nombre le agrada.

GI: MEOW! MEOW! **(Nunca me llames Meow! Maldito!)**

K: Okkkkayyy...Este... Entrenaron a sus mascotas?

M: Seguro! *saca un palo y lo lanza* Anton! Atrápala!

A: Woof! Woof! **(OVNI! Tengo que perseguir al OVNI y tomarle fotos!)** *persigue el palo*

I: Meow puede hacer lo que yo siempre hago! Puede tocar la guitarra! Yo lo vi tocar el otro día en mi casa!

GI: Meow! **(No puedo! Estaba afilándome las uñas en eso!)**

*Iori pone la guitarra en el suelo*

I: Meow, toca la guitarra!

GI: Meow! **(Nunca!)** *No se mueve*

I: Dije TOCA LA MALDITA GUITARRA!

GI: Meow! **(Bueno bueno! Quieres que sea el hazmerreir?)**

*Meow toca la guitarra, haciendo pisadas y toda la cosa. Luego toca "ESAKA" por accidente*

I: KYYYYYOOOOO! Eres un CLON DE KYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!

A: *le regresa el palo a Blue Mary* Woof? **(Pero qué ch&%/% está haciendo ese gato tonto?)**

K,M: Cálmate Iori! *Le dan a Iori un golpe en la cara*

GI: Meow? **(Kyo?)**

***Comerciales***

L: Hey! Somos el equipo Deportivo de USA, nena!

H: Espero que no nos hayan olvidado, porque regresaremos en KOF XIV!

B: BRIAN APLASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR RRRR!

L: Sí viejo! Patearemos los traseros de todos!

**...**

LB: Ash… pero qué aburrimiento de talk show que tiene esa loser de Karly… mejor voy a ver la Rosa de Guadalupe, wé…

CH (entrevistado en TV): ...Sí, y me gustaría decir unas palabras.

LB: Cuáles podrían ser?

CH: KIOOOOOOOOOOOONDA!

LB: KIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDAAAAAAA !

CH: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

LB: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUU UPPPPP! *apaga la TV*

CH: 'uta mayes... el programa es malo… Me tomaré una Butt-Light.

**Butt-Light.  
Ésta ya se armó...**

***Fin de los comerciales*  
**

K: Bienvenidos de regreso. Disculpen, es que tuvimos problemas técnicos, hehehehe… De cualquier modo, volvamos a donde estábamos. Sus mascotas los siguen a dondequiera que van?

I: Nop. Yo siempre lo dejo en mi casa. Pero creo que le gusta saltar de los edificios.

K: Por qué?

GI: Meow! **(Es porque tu casa apesta!)**

I: Uh...Quiere volar?

K: Ookay, y tú, Mary?

M: Anton es mi mejor amigo! Y personalmente me gustan los perros. Él me sigue a dondequiera que voy.

A: Woof! **(Es sólo porque eres sexy...)**

M: Verdad Anton?

A: Woof! **(Eres mi Venus XD!) ***mueve la cola y se imagina a Mary en bikini bailando "I'm sexy and I know it"*

K: Qué le dan de comer a sus animalitos?

I: Agua y alimento para gato.

GI: Meow! **(Yeah baby! Alimento para gato! XD)**

M: Bueno Anton siempre se come mis sostenes y mi ropa.

A: Woof! **(Yeah baby! Sostenes! XD!)**

K: Porqué no tienen otras mascotas?

M: No me gustan los gatos.

GI: Meow? **(No te gusta mi belleza natural?)** *Gruñe*

I: Mary, creo que debes tragarte tus palabras.

M: Bueno, así me creó SNK. Odio los gatos. *véase profile de Blue Mary*

I: Mi gato aprendió las técnicas Yagami...

M: Bueno, Anton aprendió el estilo Sambó! Verdad Anton?

A: Woof! **(Sí nena!)** *se pone frente a Meow y ruge*

GI: *se pone frente a Anton y gruñe*

*Meow y Anton saltan para atacar*

GI: *Agarró a Anton* Meow meow meow meow meow meow! MEOW! **(grita, llora, y después... MUERE!)** *Aparecen flamas púrpura y le dan a Anton* (Algo así como el

Maiden Masher DM de Iori)

A: Aaauuuuuu... **(Noooo...)**

M: Cómo te atreves, gato estúpido! Es por eso que odio a los gatos!

I: Bueno Meow, acabemos con esa güereja y con su perrito, luego nos iremos a un rave!

GI: Meow! **(Rrrrraaaaaveeeeeee!)** *Iori y Meow acaban con Mary y su perro*

K: (Esto se está saliendo de control...) *Se pone frente a la cámara* Esto es todo, y espero verlos la próxima vez.

GI: Meow! **(No irás a ningún lado!) ***Se encarama sobre ella*

K: Mmmmaaaaammáaaaaaaaaaa!

**Este show es patrocinado por el equipo Deportivo de USA. Volveremos. **

**Y por Butt-Light. Ésta ya se armó.  
**  
FINAL:

Iori: Se fue al rave con su gato después de derrotar a Blue Mary.

El gato de Iori (Meow): Se comió un chorro de "tachas" y se puso de pocas tuercas en el rave (Pero yo estoy en contra de eso. DI NO A LAS DROGAS)

Mary: Quedó inconsciente, pero Anton la salvó de la constricción ardiente

Anton: Salvó a Mary llevándosela hacia el hospital más cercano (y está como a 15 kilómetros) pero Mary despertó, arruinando su plan de llevarla a ese lugar

Lobuki Borracha: Se emborrachó

El Changoleón: También se emborrachó

Equipo Deportivo de USA: Estatus desconocido...

Karly: Quedó otra vez severamente lastimada por los ataques de Meow, luego de Iori, y fue confundida por Mary, quien creyó que era Iori (WTF?) y fue demandada por su compañía de producción por arruinar el estudio… de nuevo…

La tercera y última joyita muy pronto! Dejen sus reviews, porfi!


	3. Whip y Leona

**Pues bien, todo principio tiene un fin, amigasy amigos... Con ustedes… EL STRIKE-OUT DEL TRÍO DE JOYITAS TRAIDAS POR SU SERVILLETA! XD**

**Gracias mil de nuevo a Jenny Heidern y a GothicLOli PatitO DiAmOnD por sus lindos reviews –y a ésta última grax por su recomendación, bien, aquí tienes XDDDD-. **

_**Jenny Heidern:** Jajajjajaj XDDD hay ya no aguanto la risa, esto es la pelea del siglo XDDD lo digo por el gato de IOri y el Perro de Mary... Y los otros dos seguian borrachos nada mas jajajja. Y Anton seguia a Mary porque era sexy nada mas XDD. Que nombre tan tan comun le puso Iori a su mascota... Jajja gracias por contiinuarlo :D espero el siguiente capitulo n_n!_  
_atte: J.H_

_**GothicLOli patitO DiAmOnD: **Volviste a matarme de la risa XD (SIII REVIVI), me fascino, aunque una recomendacion, si vas a subirlos por capitulos, yo diria q los subas en un solo fic, porque hay cada tipo que te denuncia con los dueños de la pagina y te borran los fics (experiencia personal ). Eso de que el gato de Iori es dios, me dije a mi misma "sera q hice mal en ponerle a mi gato Luffy?", y el perro hentai de Mary XD, ahora si te pasaste, hey namas por andar promocionando un crossover, si te gusta Hellsing ademas de KOF, te invito a que pases a leer mi fic "Rescate", solo que ahi los de KOF apenas son chamacos de 14, 15 años etc... XD, bueno sigue escribiendo, me gustan mucho tus parodias :3_

**Pero esto no será todo, pues tengo en mente un crossover de KOF y Hora de Aventura. Y prometo que será igual o más gracioso que éste compendio que compartí con ustedes :)! De hecho, les daré un preámbulo de esa historia justo en ésta, chicas y chicos!**

**Y como el show debe continuar, pos a lo que truje chencha!**

Una entrevista con Whip y Leona (las dos juntas, eh?) por Karly101

Nota: Whip, Leona, Heidern, Heavy D!, Lucky, Brian y Blue Mary son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Akuma es propiedad de Capcom. Finn el Humano y Jake el Perro son propiedad de Cartoon Network. Todos los derechos reservados.

PERSONAJES:

Karly: K

Whip: W

Leona: L

Heidern: H

K: Bienvenidos a nuestra tercera edición de entrevistas a gente famosa. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su apoyo, a pesar de no salir ilesa por dos programas seguidos. Así que sin ir más lejos, y como no tengo nada que hacer, les presento a las chicas Ikari, Whip y Leona Heidern.

W: Kiooooooooooooooooooooonda.

L: ...

K: ¿Podemos empezar ya, Leona?

L: ...

W: *Susurra: Hey, Leona, di algo*

L: Sin órdenes del Comandante, no puedo contestar a la pregunta de la señorita Karly.

W: OK...

K: Y...?

W: Creo que necesita permiso del Comandante Heidern.

*Whip le llama a Heidern*

H: Hola, habla el Comandante Heidern.

W: Hola, Comandante, habla Whip. Leona no le va a contestar nada a la señorita K hasta que le des órdenes.

H: ¿Cuál es en motivo?

W: Es una entrevista, Comandante. Y ella necesita contestar.

H: ¿Te ordené que hablaras de cosas privadas?

W: No quise decir eso, Comandante.

H: ...*cuelga el teléfono*

*Termina la llamada*

W: Creo que Leona tendrá que permanecer callada, Karly. Tendré que hablar por ella...

K: ...okay, empecemos.

Musiquita tonta de noticiero...

K: ¿Cómo ha estado todo recientemente?

W: Bien. ¿Verdad, Leona?

L: ...

W: Creo que dijo que sí.

K: OK... ¿Y qué piensan de Ralf y Clark?

L: ...

W: Son buenos chicos, pero pueden ser unos idiotas.

L: ...

K: Explíquese...

W: En el torneo KOF 2000, Ralf no pudo encontrar su Butt-Light en un round, y peleó del recontra nabo, perdiendo contra King en dicho round. Luego cuando bajó del tatami...

L: ...Clark.

W: Uh...sí...Clark se estaba tomando su Butt-Light. Luego se pelearon por tal.

L: ...

K: Está bien, ¿El equipo Ikari participa en muchos eventos alrededor del mundo?

L: ...Picnic.

W: Leona!

L: ...Qué?

W: No digas eso!

L: ...Ya lo dije, ni modo...

K: Picnic?

W: Uh...sí. Verás, tenemos cada año...uh...un…

L: ...Picnic.

W: Uh...picnic...y el equipo Ikari va al lado del lago y uh...

L: ...Picnic.

W: Um...sí. Picnic.

L: ...Picnic.

W: Y hacemos cosas raras en el...

L: ...Picnic.

W: Cada quién tiene su turno para hacer sus cosas raras, como Ralf, tomándose como 20 botellas de cerveza...

L: ...

K: ¿Y qué cosas raras hacen ustedes dos?

L: ...

W: Utilicé una serpiente como látigo, y Ralf salió corriendo...

L: ...Yo volé un árbol.

W: Sí. Y **ese** fue el **final** de nuestro último picnic… ¬¬…

*Comerciales*

Lucky: Hey! Somos el equipo Deportivo de USA nena!

Heavy D!: Espero que no nos hayan olvidado, porque regresaremos en KOF XIV!

Brian: BRIAN APLASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRRR!

Heavy D!: Sip! Así que, uh...volveremos! Sí, eso!

...

*Un chichicuilote rodeado por una corona de rosas está rugiendo como león –algo así como el león de MGM-, con letras grandes que decían: ESTUDIOS CHICHICUILOTE PRESENTAN…*

Narrador: En un mundo lleno de guerreros poderosos…

Akuma: Vas a pelear conmigo, jovencita?

Mary: Por supuesto, horrendo. Prepárate! ANTON! *se quita su chamarra y la lanza al aire*

Narrador: … y en donde tu querida mascota desaparece sin dejar rastro…

*la chamarra de Mary cae al suelo*

Mary: Anton?

Akuma: Quién es Anton!?

*inserten música dramática aquí*

Mary: AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNTOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNN! *pone su cara igual a la del mono del retrato "El Grito" de Edvard Munch*

Narrador: … siempre tendrás la ayuda de…

Finn: no te preocupes, amiga! Jake y yo te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu amigo!

Jake: Ay no qué flojera…

Narrador: … los mejores aventureros de la historia!

*vemos a Mary, Finn y Jake corriendo por las calles buscando al perro de Mary, perseguidos por Akuma, duendes malévolos, un ogro con problemas de hemorroides, el Hada de los Dientes y una tierna ardillita…*

Narrador: "ANTON SE PERDIÓ"…Próximamente por éste canal

*terminan los comerciales*

K: Gracias por estar con nosotros otra vez, y si apenas sintonizaste la señal, estoy entrevistando a las soldados Ikari, Whip y Leona. Bien, Whip, qué piensas de Leona?

W: Mi mejor amiga. *abraza a Leona*

L: ...*básicamente no reacciona*

K: Y qué tal tú, Leona?

L: ...

W: No vas a decir nada?

L: ...

W: Dije que somos amigas...*suelta sus brazos de Leona*

L: ...

W: Por favor! Dí algo sobre mi... *con ojos Remy*

L: ...

W: Está bien, creo que sólo somos compañeras…

L: ...

W: Eres fría...

L: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... *inserten cinco minutos de … aquí* ... ... ... Estaba jugando contigo.

W: Hmph. SABÍA que harías eso.

L: ...Sí.

W: De cualquier modo, *abraza a Leona otra vez* somos buenas amigas.

L: ...Buenas amigas.

*inserten música romántica cursi aquí*

K: (esto se está volviendo un fic yuri, todavía no es tiempo para eso…)...um...señoritas...

W: Oh sí...lo siento...*se suelta*

L: ... Puedo abrazarte cuando esto termine?

W: Seguro!

K: Oookayyy, Cuál es tu sueño además de ser soldado, Leona?

L: ...Carnicera.

K,W: Huh?

L: ...Los carniceros cortan cosas no? Eso fue lo que me dijo Choi.

K: Uh...Sí...

W: pero ves sangre, y a ti no te gusta la sangre.

L: ..Nah, olvídalo, pues.

K: Y tú, Whip?

W: Me encantaría convertirme en dueña de un negocio de pago-por-abrazo.

K: Por qué?

W: Porque me gusta abrazar a todo mundo.

K: Puedes abrazarme?

W: Bueno...um...no.

K: Está bien. Creo que es todo por hoy. Gracias por acompañarnos, nos vemos pronto.

Finaliza la entrevista...

Whip abraza a Leona. Karly trató de abrazar también a Whip...pero Whip se dio cuenta cogiendo su latiguito y le dio de latigazos.

Leona lanzó uno de sus aretes explosivos a Karly, y Whip la agarró por el cuello con su látigo...

K: Me vas a pisar?

W: Nah.

K: Bien.

W: pero tendrás que pagar por cada intento de abrazarme.

K: Cómo?

L: ...Haciéndote cosquillas.

K: Nooooo...Lo siento...Lo siento...No me hagan cosquillas...moriré

W: Lo haremos.

K: Dije lo siento!

Whip ayuda a Karly a levantarse...

K: Huh?

W: Ahora las cosquillas.

K: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Leona y Whip mandaron a Karly hacia la mesa más cercana...

**Este show es patrocinado por el equipo Deportivo de USA. Volveremos.**

**Por Estudios Chichicuilote Presenta "Anton Se Perdió". Próximamente en éste sitio**

**Y por Butt-Light. Ésta ya se armó.**

FINAL:

Whip: Cosquilleó a Karly. hasta casi matarla de la risa junto con Leona, y se fue a su base.

Leona: La responsable de amarrar a Karly sobre la mesa. Después se fue a la base con Whip.

Heidern: Se preguntó por qué Whip y Leona se hicieron millonarias tan de repente, pero se puso contento de que Karly fuera escarmentada por las dos.

Karly: Cosquilleada por Whip hasta casi morirse, y no se pudo levantar de la mesa. Después fue despedida por su compañía de producción por permitirle a Leona usar explosivos.

**… Y aquí se rompió una taza, y cada quién se va a la… Ah no, no era así… ejem… Aquí se rompió una taza… Y CADA QUIÉN PARA SU CASA! XDDDDDDDD!**

**Estén pendientes a mi próxima historia, la cual estará lista en un lapso de dos a tres semanas, depende de cómo transcurra ;)**

**AAAAHHH! Y dejen lindos reviews, porfis.**

**Misión cumplida. Karly101.**


End file.
